recueil de prompt Girl friends
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Girl friends


Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille, et involontairement, elle lâcha sa fourchette qui vint rencontré le sol, tintant de son bruit métallique. Mariko ce baissa pour la ramasser et quand elle se releva ce fut pour rencontré les regards observateur de sa famille. Elle avala difficilement et ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de parler, malheureusement, ses doutes reprirent le dessus et elle se remit simplement à manger, sous le regard toujours plus inquiets de ses parents. Finalement ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas qu'elle parvint enfin à parler.

- Eu …. Papa, Maman …

- Qui a t'il ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère.

- Je me demandais juste si je pouvais inviter quelqu'un à manger demain ?

- Mais oui, bien sur, qui veut tu inviter ?

- La personne que j'aime et qui compte le plus pour moi.

- Quoi …. Tu a un petit ami ? S'étrangla son père.

Mariko ne répondit pas et fila dans sa chambre pour prévenir son invité que tout était OK pour demain. Elle décida ensuite de se coucher sans préambule, voulant être en forme pour le lendemain. Seulement Morphée en décida autrement et évita soigneusement de passer chez la jeune fille qui passa sa nuit à ressasser ses doutes.

Un sonnette retenti, annonçant le début de de ce qui s'annonçait être la plus grande épreuve de sa vie, mais qui marquer aussi le commencement des piliers de sa relation. La ''première'' rencontre entre l'être aimé et les parents était toujours quelque chose de stressant, et encore plus dans son cas. Mariko ouvrit la porte et découvrit sans véritable surprise Akko qui attendait. Un léger sourire apparue sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la blonde, et particulier quand elle remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir autans dormis qu'elle, c'est a dire presque pas. A cette instant l'envie de sautait dans les bras d'Akko et de l'embrasser lui traversa l'esprit, malheureusement la voix de sa mère qui s'éleva de dernière elle lui glaça le sang, agissant comme une douche froide.

- Mari, Tu fait rentrer ton …. Akiko ? Mari tu aurais du nous dire que c'était Akiko que tu voulais inviter.

- Quoi ! Ce n'ai pas son petit ami ! Je le savais elle est bien trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami ! Annonça son père avec soulagement.

La brune afficha un petit sourire forcer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde et comprit qu'elle pesait à la même chose qu'elle, la partie était loin d'être gagner. Le repas se passa néanmoins dans la bonne humeur, les filles ayant décidé d'un commun accord d'attendre le dessert pour parler. Seulement lorsque celui si arriva elles se retrouvèrent le dos au mur.

- Maman, papa, Akiro, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Commença Mariko. Voilà Akko et moi, on s'aime.

- On sait très bien que vous vous aimer après tout vous êtes amie non ? Demanda sa mère avec incertitude.

- Non je veux dire on sort ensemble.

- Vous êtes déjà sorti ensemble. Répondit le père.

La mère la jeune fille elle ne répondit plus rien, sentant le malaise arriver. Akko exaspérer par le manque de compréhension des adultes fit la seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit, elle se tourna vers la brune et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant rougir Mariko et provoquant un mouvement de surprise de la part de sa famille.

- voilà ce qu'elle veut dire. Déclara Akko très rouge.

- Oui …. Eh bien ... C'est que …. Essaye d'articuler Mari mal à l'aise.

- Génial du Yuri ! Cria le petit garçon.

Personne ne se demanda ou le jeune frère de la brune avais apprit ce qu'était le Yuri. Remit de leur choc les parents regardèrent à tour de rôles les deux jeunes filles qui ce tenait maintenant par la main.

- Euh … Commença la mère. Vous … êtes ensemble ?

- Oui. Annonça fièrement Akko.

- Depuis longtemps ? Demanda le père.

- Deux mois a peu prés. Répondit Mari.

- Et vous êtes heureuses ?

- Oui.

- Bien … Reprit la mère. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis très surprise, quand j'imaginais ton avenir je te voyer marie au bras d'un homme et non a celui d'une femme mais si c'est ton choix alors nous l'acceptons.

Dire qu'elle était choquer était un euphémisme monstre, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'etait la vie de sa fille pas la sienne, si sa fille avait décider d'être homosexuel elle ne pouvais rien y faire. Mari restait sa fille, elle n'allais pas la jeter dehors à cause de sa.

Le reste de la soirée ce passa sans autre anicroche, bien qu'il évitèrent le sujet, malgré tout c'est avec joie que, lorsque le moment de ce séparait sonna, Akko déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureuse, cette fois sans avoir à ce cacher.


End file.
